


冥福: Happiness in the Next World

by STealeaf



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Internal Monologue, Polygamy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STealeaf/pseuds/STealeaf
Summary: Meifuku (冥福): Japanese for wishing someone happiness in the next world after they pass away. After she hears about her mate's death, Kaguya contemplates on a number of things and finally wishes him happiness in his eternal rest.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother
Kudos: 2





	冥福: Happiness in the Next World

“My Lady, the Lord of the Western Lands has passed away.”

Kaguya blinked once at the news the messenger brought. The first thought that came to her mind was as follows: even the blazing life of the man who had seemed so omnipotent and omniscient finally comes to an end. However, what came out of her mouth was much shorter than what had initially crossed her mind.

“Is that so?”

“It is said that his funeral will be tended to by his most trusted vassals. Where his body will be put to eternal rest will remain a most closely guarded secret according to his will.”

The corners of her lips pulled turned up in a subtle smile.

“If so, there would be no need for me to make time to go. Even if I do deign myself, I will not be able to see him at all, will I not?”

The messenger seemed at a loss for words at the moment. Eventually, he pulled himself into a small bow and agreed with her.

“...Yes, my Lady.”

She simply laughed lightly and gestured with her hand for him to take his leave.

“As expected. Now go. There is nothing for me to do and you and I are both aware of that.”

“Yes.”

The messenger started down the long staircase after paying Kaguya respect and she merely stared after him, contemplative. _He_ used to pull up his silken locks into a ponytail, just like the messenger. Young Kaguya had adored the way the silver strands of his hair fiercely broke away from the band holding his hair together and blew madly when he transformed into his magnificent natural form, wind-whipped as if he were caught in a typhoon.

Now no one shall be able to resurrect the body that had once held such lively energy. She knew this as she was the one who had resurrected him once with Tenseiga and once with her Meido Stone in the battlefields before he was renowned as the Lord of the Western Lands. He, who had foreseen even his death in the war, had given her the stone of the afterlife and taught her how to use the sword forged from his own fang.

Kaguya reminisced back to the time when he had died for the first time. It was when they found themselves isolated from the rest of the forces in the middle of the territory of the enemy, unable to expect any help. Aware that their foes were attempting the pincer ambush, Toga had made the decision that he would face the majority of the opponents while she was to confront the forces that would try to attack from the rear. Because the decisions that he made as the commander were always astute, there was not a speck of disbelief that marred her trust as she set out to confront the youkai forces thirsty for dog demon blood. Although the numbers were great, their powers were not, and as such, it was not difficult to defeat them all. The demons fell like autumn leaves under her claws, poison, and the dagger full of potent youki. In the end, the last one standing in the field drenched in red was Kaguya, no one else. Except for the injuries that would heal within two hours or so, she was whole and was in no lethal danger. After the enemies were all vanquished, she transformed into her dog form and took off into the air, headed for where Toga must be struggling against powerful adversaries.

Toga’s cold body lay face down in the middle of mountains of youkai corpses forming a circle around the dog demon. Kaguya turned back into her human form to lay him on his back and placed her index and middle fingers on his neck to the side of his windpipe to check for his pulse. None. She could not feel anything, not a hint of a heartbeat. She reached to his side and drew Tenseiga from its sheath. When she cut away to slay the beings from the Underworld, he rose from the dead, and flashed a brilliant smile at her.

“I put my trust in the right person, it seems.”

As he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply, she could not hold back her laugh, drunk in the sweetness of their victory. Kaguya opened her lips to greet the warm tongue that slid into her.

Despite all those years she spent by his side, she still could not fathom the depth of his thoughts. He saw and planned what common people and demons could not see with his famed clairvoyance. The reason he was crowned the first Lord of the Western Lands was not only due to his great strength, but also because of his prescience that looked far into the murky and fogged future. Even though she was a Daiyoukai as well, Kaguya could not grasp the entirety of his perceptive insight.

He was a wonder in her young eyes, planning for incidents that were yet to come as if he were an oracle, direct recipient to the words of a deity higher than themselves. A few turns of the seasons past, he paid her a visit after he had found a new mate, a human girl barely of age in human terms. He instructed her to put the Meido Stone to its use when Sesshomaru, their son who had left her many years ago, finally came to visit her again to seek information about the sword Tenseiga. He said that if she used the Meido Stone, Sesshomaru would be in great danger, but she must not feel fear or sadness.

He always seemed to look straight into Kaguya's heart even when she tried to hide her genuine feelings behind an indifferent facade. That must be why he had left her so easily, because he knew that she would not break down even if he took another mate. His clairvoyance was unyielding as always.

If there was one thing that made him so irrational, it would have been the human girl. Izayoi.

Kaguya did not think the feeling coiled within her was jealousy. Toga and she had been together for centuries and had spent time away from each other for as long as that. She was simply curious. Curious as to what he saw in the human girl that had yet to live twenty years, wondered what she had that was able to cloud his oracular foresight. Truly peculiar.

In the long, long coming days, some days in which she would have nothing to do, Kaguya might wonder about the times he had made love to the human girl, wonder if he had held her close like he had held Kaguya. Would he have taken off her clothes as gently as if touching a cherry blossom petal on their first wedding night? Would he have thrust into her roughly, bitten her nape, and left blushing red marks all over her body as the night went on? Would he have endearingly whispered into her ears to not hold back as she clamped down on the whines that threatened to escape as he bore into her trembling body?

Would the human girl have wrapped her arms around his neck and entreated him to kiss her as she shuddered under him? Would she have scratched up his muscled back until blood seeped out from the marks? Would she have climbed on top of him to ride him, his lustful gaze boring into her whole frame?

If Toga had been alive, would he have laughed heartily then gently kissed the hanyou baby’s forehead as he had Sesshomaru? ...Yes, he would have. This much was certain. Toga was the kind of man who would take more care of his child if he was weak, not cast him away. Kaguya knew this much even though her foreknowledge was not as great as her late husband’s.

All this rumination was for naught. There was nothing to do really, but no reason to deliberately think about these things as there was nothing this would change. She chuckled ruefully, musing about how useless thoughts were filling her head, must have been because this was the first time she had heard anything about Toga in a while.

However, she truly admired and respected the Lord as every demon in the Western Lands had. Adored him. Loved him as well, perhaps, considering how disappointed and sorry she was that she could not bid his soul a proper farewell.

Kaguya’s eyelids slid closed like the dark blinds being drawn down and low murmurs wishing for his happiness in the next world sank slowly into the twilight clouds.


End file.
